Graphene has a structure in which carbons are connected to each other in a hexagonal shape to form a transparent two-dimensional plane structure having a honeycomb shape, and has a small thickness and a very large electric conductivity. By using the characteristics of graphene, it has been tried to apply graphene to touch panels, transparent displays, or flexible displays. As interest in graphene increases, a method of mass producing graphene of high quality is necessary.